Although They Oftentimes Deceive Us
by narniagoddess
Summary: Remus' turn to reminisce about the OotP character death. A post-OotP fic.


**Title**:Although They Oftentimes Deceive Us  
**Author**:narniagoddess  
**Rating**: G, I think.  
**Summary**:angsty!Remus.  Remus reminisces about the character that died in OotP.  
**Notes**:we've seen un-betaed!Angsty!Harry, now time for un-betaed!Angsty!Remus… This was for the latest challenge on the Accio_Gents LiveJournal Community.  The challenge was to write a short tribute fic (or a drabble, I guess) to the character who died, and this is what I came up with.  Check out my user info for my other submission.  Final word count, I believe, is 959 words.  I have no idea where this idea came from… perhaps inspired by another fic that I read where Sirius was at Lily and James' tombstones.  Touching topic.  
**Feedback**:I'll take anything, as long as it's an intelligent response. Tell me what I can do better so I can therefore _become_ better.  Email me @ thegreatberthany@yahoo.com.  
**Archive**:on my site, and I guess if anyone else wants it, ask. I will say yes

**Warning**:Once, again, this is POST-ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!!!  IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK AND DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHO DIES, DON'T CONTINUE!

S

P  
O  
I  
L  
E  
R

S  
P  
A  
C  
E

**~*~*~*~**

_"Lupin turned away from the archway as he spoke.  It sounded as though every word was causing him pain."_

**~_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, page 808, American Edition_**

Remus Lupin turned towards the archway.

"Hallo, Padfoot," he said quietly.

It had been five years since Remus had spoken about the Veil, let alone seen it.  Every opportunity that had presented itself… just hadn't seemed right.  He needed to do this on his own terms.  Once the war with Voldemort ended, Harry defeating him, he found that he was longing to celebrate alongside his old friend.  Which led him here.

He could hear their whispers just beyond.

"I don't know if you can hear this, but I thought I should come and talk to you anyway," he began.  "You know how I used to go to James and Lily – in Godric's Hollow… well, if they'd given you a tombstone of some sorts, I would've done that for you, too.  But I guess being a convicted-but-innocent mass murderer doesn't warrant the proper respect when you die.  So… here I am.

"Harry defeated Voldemort," he continued on.  "We all knew that he would.  He used the Killing Curse against him, of course.  Old Voldy put up a fight… but he was no match for Harry.  You should've seen him, Padfoot.  I never imagined that he knew so many spells.  Of course, he must've actually read those books we bought him."  Lupin chuckled to himself.  "Yes… Harry brought down the rest of the Death Eaters with Voldemort – managed to your favorite cousin Bella first.  Thought you might enjoy that.

A pause.  "Do you remember that possessed look that James used to get before he went out on one of his Auror raids?  That was how Harry looked.  Christ, Padfoot, I've never seen a look like that in anyone so young.  No boy that young should have to kill like that."  A moment.  "I think he's proud tho.  I also think he's wondering if you would be proud if you'd seen it…."

"He misses you, Sirius."  Remus cleared his throat.  We – we all do.  It's just that – it hasn't been the same, you know?  I mean, it's been awhile, yes, but… people like you don't just come and go and never leave their mark.  You're still with us, Padfoot – James and Lily, too.  I guess you all never really left…

"Harry's settled down now since the Final Battle.  He's living in Grimmauld Place, if you can believe that – says it's not so bad, once you get used to it.  I'm down the street, but I often make _him visit __me – and you know you wouldn't step foot in that house, either, if you didn't have to.  Gives me the willies, but Harry says that it feels like home.  You're the only family he had, really… I guess it's good for him._

"I told your mother I was going to visit you, and she send her… er, _regards_ – said something about a ring with the Black family crest on it?  Sirius, didn't you get rid of that?  I could've sworn you did.  Couldn't have been Kreacher – we had him beheaded."  Remus could almost hear Sirius giving a yelp of delight.  "Now I'm not one to condone cruelty towards any life, but I dare say that your spy-of-a-House-Elf deserved what he got.  He's up between Wibbly and Tooby.  Make the place quite cozier, if I do say so myself."

Lupin took a deep breath.  "Well, Padfoot, I guess that's it… really, I didn't know what this visit would accomplish, but I came anyway.  I hope you heard some of it all… oh!"  Lupin pulled an envelope from his pocket, and tossed it beyond the veil.  "Harry wanted me to give that to you.  He said he didn't know if you would be able to see it or not, but he thought he'd give it a shot anyway.  So… that's that.  I'll be thinking of you, buddy…" and with that, Lupin began towards the exit of the Ministry of Magic.

He exited the building, to see the muggle population of London enjoying what was shaping up to be a beautiful day.  Families were out on their bicycles, children were running through sprinklers, and couples were picnicking on the grass.

It was then that he saw a large black dog, the size of a small bear, run up to a couple.  The dog had a shaggy black mane, and piercing blue eyes.  _Sirius…_

The dog laid on its back, begging the attention of the young man and woman.  They eagerly pat his belly and head, stopping after quite a few minutes.  The woman, when done, leaned over to straighten out the blanket the two were seated on, when the dog got up, and went behind back of the man.  Digging its muzzle into the picnic basket, he came up with what appeared to be two unwrapped sandwiches.  The lunch in tow, the dog made off like a bandit, and Remus was long gone by the time they realized what had happened.

Lupin walked into the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, not bothering to ring the doorbell or knock.  He and Harry ha dispensed with such pleasantries some time ago, and regarded each other's dwellings as their second homes.  "Harry!" he shouted, hoping to rouse the boy.  "Harry I'm back!"

Harry, now a grown man who had seen more horrors than most, came bounding down the stairs.  "Remus!"  He sounded surprised.  "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, there, err, wasn't really a lot to talk about.  I would've been back sooner, but I saw the strangest sight… Harry, what exactly did you write in that card to Sirius?"

Harry visibly tensed.  "Well, it was sort-of this Muggle poetry that I changed for him…"

_The dead may never truly leave us,_

_Although they oftentimes deceive us;_

_We're all together in the end –_

_So live again, Padfoot, live again._

**A/N** – isn't really muggle poetry, unless you count that I made it up.  Creative License :-P


End file.
